There has been disclosed a configuration of an image reading apparatus of an automatic document feeder (ADF) type configured to read an image of a document while conveying the document.
The above-described related-art image reading apparatus is configured to convey a plurality of documents supported on a sheet supply tray toward a downstream side in a conveying direction by a suction roller and to separate the documents one at a time by a separation roller. The separated document is further conveyed toward the downstream side in the conveying direction, is curved by a reverse roller forming a curved path and is conveyed toward a sheet discharge tray arranged below the sheet supply tray.
When the document is conveyed, a backside of the document is read by an ADF-image sensor at an upstream side of the curved path and a surface of the document is read by an FB (Flat Bed)-image sensor at a downstream side of the curved path. The FB-image sensor is configured to read an image of a stationary document placed on a document platen while moving along the document platen. When reading the document being conveyed by the ADF, the FB-image sensor is stopped at a predetermined stop position and reads an image of the document passing through a reading position at the downstream side of the curved path.
According to the above-described related-art image reading apparatus, a document pressing member for suppressing the document being conveyed from floating above, an urging member for urging the document pressing member toward the FB-image sensor, and the like are arranged above the FB-image sensor stopped at the stop position. The ADF-image sensor is arranged further above the corresponding components.
However, when the ADF-image sensor is arranged at the corresponding position, it is difficult to reduce a height size of the part at which the ADF-image sensor is arranged. For this reason, it is difficult to make the image reading apparatus thin.